


Michaeng 驚喜

by kuobowdd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd





	Michaeng 驚喜

名井南在夜深时回到了韩国，搭着车到了她在这的另一个家，她看了一眼手机萤幕，上面显示着十一点半，家中那位小孩大概已经睡着了，她想。

向车内的司机道了声谢谢后，名井南开了锁扭下门把悄悄的推门，她不想吵醒美梦中的孩子。

小心的把行李放置在客厅后她坐在偌大的沙发上，心想今天赶着飞机都有点疲倦了，乾脆的直接把行李晾在这打算明早再来收拾。她看向卧室的那扇木门，因为脑海裡窜出的想法轻轻的笑了出来。

来给她一点惊喜吧。

因为不想吵醒爱人，名井南本想直接睡在客厅的沙发，不过这个想法在刚刚被打消。她推开房门，房内的灯早被睡着的孩子关了，但她拉开了窗帘让外头路灯微弱的灯光流泻进房内，稍稍的照明了卧室的一角。

名井南悄声无息的坐在床沿，多日不见的恋人就躺在自己面前，难免陶醉于可爱又毫无防备的睡颜，她甜腻的傻笑着，伸出手想触碰对方但忽然意识到对方还睡着就抽回了手。

不料床上本在睡的孩子缓缓的睁开了迷濛的睡眼，吓得名井南征住了身子。

“彩瑛...？”

“欢迎回来。”孙彩瑛刚睡醒，明显的奶音像幼雏的羽毛挠的名井南心头痒

“吵醒你了吗？对不起。”虽然见到孙彩瑛开心归开心，但打扰她睡眠使一向有礼的日本人感到相当愧疚

“没事...应该是低血压。”

“睡不好吗？”名井南垂手轻抚着小孩柔软的脸颊，她感觉对方的脸有些发烫，但室内光线偏暗看不清孙彩瑛的脸

名井南一瞬间感到头昏眼花，忽然一阵浓郁香甜的草莓味围绕在她四周，肆意狂妄的窜入鼻腔，名井南才惊觉不对劲，作为恋人她当然知道来源为何，只是按照周期来算不该在这个时间发作。

“南姐姐…你的易感期到了吗？”孙彩瑛揉了揉发晕的脑袋问道，开口时嗓子已经略显的沙哑，没了平常的生气

孙彩瑛作为容易受影响的omega，算好自己的周期是基本中的基本，她不可能会在这方面马虎，但从刚刚开始她就感觉到身体发烫的不像话，虽然孙彩瑛以为是天气太热而开了窗通风情况却不见好转。但从名井南进这个房间的那一刻起，孙彩瑛就觉得身体的每一个细胞都被唤醒一般对她暗示，而就在名井南触碰她脸庞的那一刹那有了解答。

虽然名井南的信息素淡的不像一般强势的alpha，但孙彩瑛却对她的信息素特别敏感，再加上孙彩瑛因为长期都有行程安排，平常发情期都是靠抑制剂度过，没有贴上抑制贴的基础上对于强烈的信息素根本抵抗不了，她一下就被薰的头昏脑胀，软了身子。

顷刻之间，名井南愣了神，她确实是忘了自己的易感期，因为孙彩瑛总是贴着抑制贴，她一时没注意易感期到了导致年下的发情期提早，只能自责的咬着唇。名井南忍着草莓味的信息素，皱了皱眉轻轻对床上难受着的爱人道歉，弯下腰准备去取抽屉裡备用的抑制剂，但她听见旁人和着细细喘息声的低语，呼唤着她的名字。

“南姐姐…南姐姐…”

“我在。”她握住小孩烫的厉害的掌心，对方像是抓住救命的绳线死死的抓住了她的衣领一处的布料，扯出一条条的皱褶

“我想要…”孙彩瑛从来就不是那麽直白的小孩，尤其是亲暱接触的请求更说不出口，所以当她说出这句话时还带有几丝理智时，她简直想把自己埋进坑裡

孙彩瑛抬起的眸子像是黑洞般要把名井南整个人吸引进去，她艰难的抿着唇，虽然违心但还是提起耐心道：“明天下午有行程，现在做…彩瑛的身体会负荷不了的。”omega诱惑般的信息素快要把温和的alpha给逼上绝路，她一边红着脸解释，一边试着释放一些自己的信息素让不安的恋人稳定下来

眼见小孩没有打算妥协的意思，她不免加重了音量劝说。

“乖…先打抑制剂吧。”名井南俯下身子在孙彩瑛的额上落下一吻，小孩的身子因为燥热而汗涔涔的，光是看着就觉得不舒服，心疼的又垂头给予几个温柔的吻

孙彩瑛意识已经开始神智不清了，一下就被蜻蜓点水般的吻弄得迷迷煳煳，伸直的双手在空中胡乱的甩直到确实的勾在自家alpha的脖颈上，没自觉地散发着更多能让名井南发狂的草莓味，又在她耳边暧昧的说着，要她。

事实上名井南真的很久没有碰孙彩瑛了，光是要忙着舞台活动和舞蹈练习每日就已经疲于奔命，儘管前几天她们终于有个难得的假期，贴心的小孩也没有厚着脸皮要她留下来陪自己，一度让名井南怀疑自己的恋人或许是诊断错误的beta，那孩子总是太逞强，坚强的让她不捨。

现在小孩卸下了层层防备，名井南眯细了眼倒抽了一口气，掀开盖在她身上的被子，日本人脸羞的比盛夏的番茄还红，眼前挑拨自己慾火的恋人只穿着一件白色衬衫，领口处的釦子被扳开了几颗而露出了深邃锁骨和若隐若现的白嫩雪球，至于身下的运动短裤早被她踢到床尾，两条雪白的腿在她面前一览无疑。

名井南吞了一口，手伸向她烫的可怕的小腹，正值发情期的孙彩瑛激灵了一下，发出一声撩人的轻哼，游走的右手从紧緻的腹部由下往上探索，指尖划过的地带都像着火一样炙热的让她想哭。对方不安分的手停在胸前，在顶峰的红樱上轻挑，或许是距离上次亲密接触时过于遥远，身体比以往都还要敏感许多，每一下都惹的她难耐的低.吟。

“南…姐姐…”孙彩瑛仰起头哭了出来，她脑内一片空白，连组织语言的能力都被在身下肆乱的手剥夺，只能像刚学会说话的婴儿一样重複唸着她的名字

“嗯，我在这裡。”名井南欺身在小孩的脖子轻点几下，柔声安慰

这般动作持续到到名井南抬起孙彩瑛纤细的腰，处在身下的人害怕的抓住了旁边的被单，泪眼汪汪的望着上位者进行下一步动作。名井南被盯的害羞，用手挡住了对方灼热的视线，对她说了一声别紧张后便缓缓挺身，小孩抓在她背上的手指一瞬间扣的紧，像是要把指尖嵌进肉裡。

即便这已经不是第一次和名井南做，孙彩瑛还是无法很快习惯被进入的异物感，往往在第二回合的情.潮她才开始适应享受交融的快感，名井南光是透过omega体内频繁的收缩就知道对方还不适着，所以温柔的alpha硬是撑着想一贯而入的衝動，扶着她发颤的身子慢速的抽送。

这时孙彩瑛举起手抚着名井南忍的渗出汗的脸，发出了令她更加动情的闇哑。

“快点…没关係。”

她点了点头，但得到允许的alpha也只是稍微加快了腺体在湿润的花.径内冲撞的速度，温柔的名井南还是捨不得让孙彩瑛痛苦，这份贴心使omega哭笑不得，为了好好伺候过于疼爱自己的恋人，孙彩瑛配合身下的节奏扭动腰肢，这在名井南眼裡犹如催情剂，动人极了。

年上伏下身摆动着胯，有些粗重的喘息在彼此的耳际边环绕，同时还隐约地能听见交合处撞击的水声，注意到的小孩更加敏感，唇齿间流泻而出的靡.音不断。

被软肉绞紧的腺体速度了几分，孙彩瑛呼之欲出的呻.吟被撞得支离破碎，名井南知道她体内的热潮要到了，又挺了数十下。孙彩瑛在alpha给予自己最后的冲刺后绷紧了身子，熟悉的快感顺着神经蔓延全身，她死死的抓住了对方消瘦的肩膀大口喘着气，留下大脑一片空白。

名井南在最后一刻还是克制住了，往后挪动退出小孩温暖的体内，将浊白的热意洒在床单上暧昧的水渍一处，又将爱人小心地抱起在颈后的腺体轻啃，注入属于她的信息素，而短暂标记就像是在宣示主权一样。

“唔…”孙彩瑛擒着泪水的眼眸缓缓闭上，因为疲累而低声嘤咛

“还有力气去清洗吗？”

名井南因为情.慾而沙哑的声音听起来很性感，虽然号称小猛兽的孙彩瑛本想再撑一会，无奈发情期的omega体质根本不堪对方本就有优势的体力，她累的在枕头上摇了摇头表示。

“那彩瑛先睡吧，我会帮你清理好的。”

孙彩瑛朝她一笑，点了点头说了句好就累的睡着了，名井南抱起怀中的人轻轻吻着好像带着草莓味的唇，起身准备给爱人去浴室清理云雨后的黏腻，顺便思考着何时让看起来大大喇喇私底下却害羞的孩子习惯叫自己的名字。

名井南轻笑，想着或许她比别人想像的还有佔有慾。


End file.
